


Wärme

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [8]
Category: Only Death - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancer, Fanfiction Adventskalender, Fluff, M/M, cosy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Wärme

**08 | Wärme**

Es war ein arschkalter Tag gewesen.  
Er hatte den haben Morgen damit zugebracht eine gute Stelle auf dem Leicester Square gesucht, wo er tanzen konnte.  
Dann hatte er den Rest des Morgens damit verbraucht, auf Publikum zu warten, welches heute bei dem kalten Wetter auszubleiben schien.  
Armin hatte sich bis zum frühen Nachmittag gegeben und zum Glück waren die Londoner dann endlich aufgewacht, oder hatten sich nach draußen getraut in das kalte Wetter. Er tanzte bis tief in den Abend hinein. Thierry hatte er nur kurz einmal gesehen, als er für seine Pause nach draußen gekommen war.

Halb erfroren kam er kurz vor Mitternacht in das kleine Gastzimmer, welches er mit Thierry angemietet hatte. Er fror erbärmlich und hoffte auf eine heiße Dusche und einen heißen Tee und dann würde er mit Thierry im Bett ein wenig kuscheln.  
Armin sehnte sich gerade nach Thierrys Umarmung, denn sein Liebster war wie ein Heizkraftwerk. Ein Fakt, um den er den Jüngeren manchmal beneidete.

Als Armin in das Hotelzimmer kam, war es stockfinster und er musste erst einmal Licht machen. Thierry lag über das komplette Bett und schien tief zu schlafen.  
Armin seufzte leise. Immerhin stand etwas zum Abendessen für ihn auf dem Tisch. Er zog sich aus und machte sich auf ins Bad, um sich seine wohlverdiente Dusche zu holen. Anschließend zog er sich ein paar Sachen von Thierry über und ging in den Schlafbereich.  
Sein Liebster hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt und Armin buffte ihn an, was Thierry allerdings nur ein wenig murren ließ. Aber er wachte nicht auf.  
Armin stellte den Wasserkocher an und machte sich eine Tasse Earl Grey, dann ließ er sich in den Sessel beim Schreibtisch sinken und aß die beiden Sandwiches, welche er genüsslich aß. Dazu trank er den Tee. Armin blieb noch eine Weile in dem Stuhl sitzen und hing irgendwelchen belanglosen Gedanken nach.

Als sein Tee leer war, stellte Armin die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch und streckte sich ein wenig, ehe er zu Thierry unter die Decke kroch. Sein Freund murrte ein wenig und hob im Halbschlaf seinen Arm, sodass Armin sich zu ihm legen konnte.  
Thierry war wie eine Heizung.  
Und nach einem kalten Tag wollte Armin nur eines.  
Wärme.


End file.
